


Halfeti

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412
Relationships: 白宇x朱一龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	Halfeti

摄影工作室里所有人都井然有序地忙碌着，柔光灯下的大明星反而有些不在状态。白宇明明说过今天会来看他拍摄，结束后再一起去吃火锅，可眼看工作都完成大半了，人还没有要来的意思。他不由自主地溜号，想那人会不会路上有什么事耽搁了，才迟迟没有出现。

这副半放空的表情落在镜头里，效果却是意外的惊艳。大抵是心里想着恋人的缘故，向来低调沉稳的他，眉眼间都流出些道不明的风情意味。朱一龙心不在焉地扯了两下黑纱高领，摄影指导在监视器后面赞不绝口，额外一件黑衬衫又隐约添了些禁欲和纯情，更衬他的气质。

终于熬到收工，趁大家还在整理照片，朱一龙跟工作室打过招呼就先溜走了。

酒店走廊的地毯隐没了脚步声，越往房间走，朱一龙越能清晰地听见自己的心跳。不应该抱什么期望的，白总工作那么忙，也不是第一次被放鸽子了，没关系的……

这么一想，墙边小夜灯下的那盆花都没那么碍眼了。大明星哼着歌从拐角走出来，竟然看到了个本不该出现在这里的人。

白总的助理在房间门口走来走去，不知道等多久了，看见朱一龙走过来简直如获大赦，“龙哥！你终于回来了！”

“怎么了？你不是有我房卡吗，在门口等着干嘛？”朱一龙边开门边问。

他宁愿在外面站一宿，也不想跟屋里那位怒气冲天的爷多待一分钟，助理心想。

“白总刚刚临时被拉去一个酒会，有个不长眼的非要往他身上贴一个新出道的小……”助理看着他挑起来的眉毛，话及时转了个弯，“白总当然不同意！还生了好大的气，这不撂下酒杯就赶过来了，正在屋里等您呢吗……”

朱一龙好脾气地笑了笑，不忍让助理为难，“知道了，我进去看看，你回去休息吧。”助理这一晚上等的就是这句话，心道还是他们龙哥善良，高高兴兴地下班走了。

屋里只开了盏落地台灯，白宇在昏暗的光线中倚在沙发上，半撑着头，还没完全醒酒的样子。

空气里混着淡淡的酒味和男人熟悉的荷尔蒙，朱一龙也像喝了酒一样，小脑袋晕乎乎的。他轻轻往沙发那走了几步，白宇突然睁开眼睛看了过来。也不过就是认出他的一瞬间，那眼神就从冷漠警觉变成了温柔缱绻。

朱一龙停下脚步，眉毛跳了一下，抿了抿嘴唇。白宇凭着对他的了解，只是暗道不好，这人定是又生出什么鬼主意来捉弄自己。不就是晚了一会儿嘛，白宇暗自扶额，下次不敢了。

果然，大明星一秒进入状态，怯生生地微微颔首，眼睛却直对白宇扔钩子，“白总，这么晚了……来我房间干什么呀？”

桃花眼媚起来真是招架不住，白宇被他看得小腹一紧，刚想认错，心思一转，咬牙说，“我这有部戏，资源挺好的。要？”他死死地盯着朱一龙揪衣摆的手指，翘起二郎腿，“还是不要？”

朱一龙一顿，显然是没料到白宇接戏接得这么顺畅，他思索着答道，“那白总……什么条件？”

白宇低头笑了笑，既然主动权落到自己这，那就不客气了。他把长腿舒展开，上身仰着靠上沙发，垫垫脚，暗示性很强地对自家大明星说，“主动点，还要我教你吗？”

两个人在一起很久，还没玩过这种花样，朱一龙也有点兴奋，小步挪到白宇身边，攥了攥拳头，居然蹲下了。他两手搭着白宇的腿，伏在膝边的乖巧样子让白宇一动不敢动，紧张地等他下一步动作。

酒精在空气中发酵，朱一龙大着胆子把手伸向白宇腰间的暗扣，轻轻一拨，就“啪嗒”一声弹开了。他拍拍白宇的腰侧，白宇会意微抬起身方便人帮他褪下了裤子。

白宇隔着自己那根已经站起来的大东西和仰头看他的小男朋友对视了片刻，终于认输，把人从地上拉起来，让他跨坐到自己腿上，叹了口气，“都是在哪学的？”

“不多学点东西怎么留住白总？”朱一龙的手指在白宇胸前划来划去，他最近健身效果好明显，隔着镂空衬衫都能摸出来形状了。

混迹商场多年的白总怎么可能听不出这话外之音，想都不用想就知道是门外的助理给通风报信过了，他捉住朱一龙作乱的手，从善如流道，“你在这，我能去哪。”

男人的鬼话虽然不能信，但至少好听。朱一龙倒是没理他，自顾自地脱掉外套衬衫和裤子，露出里面那件高领衫，好巧不巧刚盖到腿根，所有的遐想都半隐在黑纱的阴影里，在白宇的脑中嗡嗡作响。他刚张开口，还没来得及说话，朱一龙就握着他的两只手腕背到身后，又凑到他耳边，“今天不要白总动手，白总给了我戏演，我要让白总看到……物有所值啊。”

朱一龙抬腰扭了起来，白宇喉咙一阵发紧，身下被一个温暖湿润的缝隙缓缓摩擦着，不够，远远不够，他想要的不是像这样小猫挠人一样的撩拨，他还想要更深更重的……

“白总，”大明星半是埋怨地叫了他一声，用食指挑住他的下巴，“不能分心哦。”说罢便扶着白宇的肩膀继续晃起了腰，那炙热硬挺的东西磨得他自己寻了乐趣，电流从尾椎骨窜到了头顶，连唇边流出些低浅的呻吟都没有察觉。

他的声音本就是醇香牛奶一样的，愉悦的时候更像加了糖，听得人骨头都要酥了。白宇胯下那物涨得难耐，伸手按住了他的腰捏了捏，往他身后探去打算帮他扩张，“龙龙别玩了，我帮你，好不好？”

朱一龙浑身都蹭得没力气了，白宇这么一说干脆就顺着台阶下来，趴到他肩膀上由他动作。白宇被他这副听话的样子取悦，掐着软腰把人从沙发上抱起来，从后面压着他抵到墙上，手上动作不停，专挑敏感那处欺负，哑着声音，“你后面也好湿。”

对方的节奏要比自己快得多，大明星侧过脸，用迷离的桃花眼看向他，刚张口，一个完整的“白”还没发出来，就被伸入了两根指头。白宇用手指搅动着朱一龙温软的舌头，未来得及吞下的津液从嘴角滴下来，由于仰着脸的缘故，滑到了粉红的耳垂上，又被白宇凑过去吻掉，“物有所值，起码要到这个程度啊，知道了吗，宝贝儿。”

白宇收回手，把从朱一龙嘴里带出的液体抹到了那个本就湿热的地方。朱一龙的脸完全羞红了，看起来比成熟的蜜桃还要可口，却闷在胳膊里不肯露出来，留两个红彤彤的耳朵在外面。白宇感觉朱一龙身体差不多够松软了，把他一条腿抬起来，搭在沙发扶手上放好，“踩稳一点，我要进去了。”

早就蓄势待发的那物终于冲了进去，可能是因为准备工作温柔又到位，这下一点疼痛都没有，反而是空虚急痒尽数被填满，又翘又白的臀肉被撞出带着水渍的声响，只剩快感逐渐淹没了他。

白宇快速地挺了一会儿腰，发泄完最初的欲望，动作又慢下来，深深浅浅地顶朱一龙。折磨得人浑身酥软，站都要站不直了，全靠他两手捞着，才没栽倒在沙发上。

这样后入的快感比朱一龙自己坐在人腿上蹭可来得猛烈的多，没多久他下面就已经硬得难受。“白、白总……小白……站不住了，我想射……”朱一龙说着就要往沙发上趴，又被白宇搂住不许他乱动，“朱老师不敬业啊，”他握住朱一龙想自己抚慰身前欲望的手，“乖，等等我，这就给你。”

落地灯边交缠的身影动作越来越快，浓浓的情欲甚至可以让酒精的味道都忽略不计。白宇仗着旁边是套间的卧室，毫无忌惮地把人压在墙上顶弄，最后两人在绵长的喘息呻吟中一起射了出来。

白宇把怀里快要失去意识的人半拖半抱到浴室清理，这才发现那件顾不上脱掉的高领衫被扯坏了一个口子，黑纱的纤维丝丝缕缕地散落在粉白的皮肤上，被胸前一点茱萸缠住，勾着白宇低头去品尝。

朱一龙笑着推开他，“怎么办啊，这是最新的走秀款……”

“我叫他们再弄一件还回去不就好了，”白宇拉开他胸前被缠住的那根线，还是吻了上去。

“这个，归我了。”

END


End file.
